Boomer Always Liked the Beach
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: Just a one shot. I had the words in my head and just had to write them out. Hope you like!  Blues


Boomer always liked the beach.

He liked the way the waves curled into the sand and the way bubbles formed as far as the eye can see. Bubbles…he supposed he liked her too.

Boomer sighs softly breathing in the salty ocean air. He wasn't supposed to be here right now, he wonders if his brothers are looking for him…He wonders if they ever noticed he was gone. He smiles suddenly, the thought of his brothers running through the town searching for him making him laugh.

He looks out toward the ocean again, he isn't sure what country he's in or how he even got to this exact spot, but he loves it here and he never wants to leave. He sits on the ground, casting indents in the sand with his body as he moves. He draws randomly in the sand, absently mindedly thinking of nothing and everything at once. He smiles at the dark large heart now indented in the earth.

His eyes shine the same color as the ocean spread out before him. He thinks how much he'd love to build a small house, right here, right beside his heart. He thinks how much he'd love to stop fighting and causing hurt and evil.

He thinks how much he'd love to tell Bubbles how he feels. He thinks how much he'd love to tell his brothers he loved them without them calling him a pussy and punching him in the face. He scoffs, shaking his head with a wide grin. It may sound weird, but he probably wouldn't look up and care for his brothers as much as he did if they didn't hurt him they way that they did. It was how they were, it was how they always will be, it was the normal for them. If Brick or, God forbid, Butch hugged him and told him how much he meant to him… Boomer would probably vomit and run away. Boomer shudders, his brothers being affectionate to him was just weird, sure when he was younger it made him go through a lot and he would never wish that relationship for his own sons…that is, if he ever had any, but it was just how they were, he couldn't explain it, he couldn't even understand it that well himself.

Boomer exhales laying down in the sand and facing the sun. He smiles at the bright light as it casts down on the earth, he's been closer to the sun before, but he likes this distance better. He closes his eyes letting the heat engulf him. He feels his feet get wet and realizes the tide must be getting larger. He looks to his heart still engraved in the sand and watches as the water washes it away.

He sits up again, thinking he spent enough time where ever he was and it's time to get back. However when the ocean catches his sight again, he thinks maybe he could spare another moment or two.

Reality, did he really have to go back? Couldn't he just pretend he had a normal childhood? Couldn't he pretend Bubbles was a normal girl? Couldn't he pretend he built a house here, next to his heart? Couldn't he pretend? Boomer supposes he could pretend… But what was the point in that? It would never be true if he just sat here and pretended.

Maybe, if he tried, he could marry Bubbles, he could move to a small shack on the ocean, he could get his brothers to say, just once, that they loved him. Maybe…

Boomer stands, smiling at the blue blue ocean. It's tides ever changing, it's bubbles never leaving.

Maybe…

Boomer always liked the beach.

He liked the way the waves curled into the sand and the way bubbles formed as far as the eye can see.

He liked the half-assed painting of a heart his brothers made for him, it's the thought that counts, right? Boomer liked the small shack he built next to it. He liked the way Bubbles smiled every morning when she woke him up. He liked living by the ocean in whatever country this was. Boomer sighs softly breathing in the salty ocean air. He stands in that spot, that exact spot, the ocean before him, his shack behind him.

"Hey," He smiles at Bubbles as she hugs his torso, looking out to the sea. He puts an arm around her as she exhales happily.

"I like the beach." She whispers holding Boomer closer. He smiles and kisses her head softly,

"So do I."

Boomer always liked the beach. Now he had a reason to love it.

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked


End file.
